This invention relates to a load leveling device for connecting a load to a lifting device.
When lifting heavy loads from a suspended cable or chain, several difficulties are encountered in placing the load at the desired angle of inclination. For example, a block and tackle is conventionally used to lift a vehicle engine during the mounting of the engine in the vehicle. The engine is usually suspended from two or more cables, and it is sometimes desirable to tilt the angle of the engine during the mounting process. At certain stages of the operation, it is desirable to have the engine in a level attitude, whereas in other stages of the mounting operation, it is desirable to have the engine inclined at an angle. Changing or adjusting this angle of attitude is difficult with conventional equipment.
Difficulty is also encountered with lifting devices such as cranes when it is desired to suspend the load from four points. The crane operator has considerable difficulty in rigging the cable so that the particular load is held at the desired angle and so that the load is evenly distributed over the four points from which it is suspended.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved load leveling device for connecting a load to a lifting device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which will permit the angle of the load to be adjusted after the load has been suspended from the lifting device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which has almost infinite adjustment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which can be adjusted with a minimum of friction and binding.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which is sturdy in construction and which will support substantial loads.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which can be adjusted by electrical power means, thereby making possible the use of remote controls for adjusting the level and attitude of the load.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a load leveling device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.